Powerful Prayer
by whoa its ha
Summary: Like fireworks…cherished…that one and only love. At least that’s what I kept thinking…when I looked into his eyes. The boy I met…in this unforgettable encounter.
1. Chuchotements

_**I do not own La Corda D'oro or any of the characters used. Just the storyline. **_

* * *

"That's her."

"Who?"

"The general-ed student that wants to be like us."

"Like she ever could. I bet she just carries that around to make herself look prestigious."

"HA! Like a violin would make her look prestigious. Nothing would help a frivolous person like her."

"Trying to look as if she knows what she's doing."

"If she did, she wouldn't being wearing that uniform."

"What a joke!"

_You would think…with their capabilities, they would at least know how to whisper inconspicuously._

"Can you believe that girl?"

"We shouldn't even look at her. Her pettiness might rub off on us."

"I still can't stand her though Yorito."

"Calm yourself Takeshi. Don't let those beneath you bother you."

_Such fine gentlemen dressed to the nines._

People would watch me as I walked down the corridor. Was it because of my red hair or the uniform that I wore? Or maybe it was because of the violin I carried around with me, even though I was a general-ed student. I could hear their whispers and their callous comments of me being a phony. I didn't need to answer nor listen to them. Their comments would never change who I am because I know the truth. With a smile on my face, I'll walk through the doors of Seiso Academy. Let's just hope my confidence in myself will get me ready for the unforgettable encounter with him.


	2. GF Händel

_**I do not own La Corda D'oro or any of the characters. Just the storyline.  
**_

* * *

"Kaho-chan! Kaho-chan!" 

"Mio!"

"Kaho-chan! I've been calling you since you crossed the street! Are you okay?"

"Oh sorry Mio-chan. I was just thinking. That's all."

"You're probably thinking about your violin again."

"Well…"

"You don't have to explain. Just don't forget your friends again. I don't want to go through another fight."

"Sorry about that Mio-chan…oh! Where's Nao-chan?"

"She's catching up, I had to run to you since you wouldn't answer to my calls!"

"I'm really sorry Mio-chan. But you know how I can get…"

"Alright. Let's wait for Nao-chan at the gate, I don't want her to think that we completely ditched her."

"Um…well…if you don't mind…"

"Fine Kaho-chan! Go and practice your violin, but after school we're going to go out together! I don't want you overworking yourself again."

"Agreed. I'll see you later Mio-chan and tell Nao-chan I'm sorry I couldn't wait for her. I just want to get in some time before school really starts."

"Wait for us here after school!"

Walking up the multiple stairs that led to the practice rooms, I couldn't help but think about Lili…the little boy that I had met at the hospital. It was thanks to him that I started to play the violin…he was the push I needed.

Lili…was a small boy for his age and he was considered a medical mystery. They never knew what was wrong with him except that he would have these moments where he would just black out and forget everything that had happened. Yet, he always seemed to remember this blue haired boy that had played the violin for him when he was five years old. He would remember me too…always asking for me after he had blacked out. I never knew why he could remember who I was, but never knew who his parents were.

I could still see his pure smile and blinding blond hair. Every time I would walk into his hospital room, he would yell out my name. Then he would go on to talk about a song that he had just listened too, begging me to learn how to play it. Whenever I tried to explain to him that I didn't know how to play the violin, he would burst into tears and say that I didn't want to because I didn't love him. After a few of these episodes, I begged my mom to allow me to learn how to play the violin. As soon as I learned the songs that Lili had mentioned to me, I rushed to the hospital…only to find an empty room. The nurses kept avoiding me and would never answer my questions. They would tell me to go home and just forget about Lili…but how could I forget about such a sweet boy? I kept thinking that one day I would see him again, no matter what. So I practiced day and night on my violin…I practiced with all my heart. I would say to myself…when that day comes, the day I see Lili again, I would astound him with my skill. I wanted to show him that I loved him…that I still do even after all this time.

I wonder…if we were to meet again…would it be like back then? When I was his only friend and he was my only friend…just like how we wanted it to be like. I need him with me now…he was the one that made me forget everything that I was told…he was the one that caused me to prove everyone wrong. He showed me all that I am and gave me a reason to just forget the world.

Deep in thought, I never saw the boy running down the corridor. I didn't know he was even there until I ended up flat on my ass.

"Oh dang…that hurt…OH! God! I'm so sorry. I really am!"

He scrambled to his feet and awkwardly bowed to me. I gawked at him from ground level, wondering where the hell he came from. He then brushed back his hair and flashed me a cheery smile.

"My bad…here let me help you up." I hesitantly put my hand in his and felt him pull me up.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah, it was just a shock."

"I'm sure it was, no one expects to be thrown off their feet everyday right?"

His laugh was full of bliss and his gripping hand was strong…wait…why are we still holding hands? I pulled my hand swiftly out of his grip and held it to my chest. I was sure that I was blushing like mad by now. But lucky for me…he was too busy laughing to notice my face.

"Sorry…really. My name is Kazuki Hihara. What's yours?"

"Kahoko Hino, pleasure to meet you."

"There's no need to be so polite Hino-chan! Whoa! You play the violin? But aren't you a general-ed student?"

"Uh…"

"Wait! You're that girl that they always talk about aren't you? The one that is supposedly a fake!"

"Um…"

"Sorry! Really sorry! I don't believe them of course! I would never believe anything I hear! I rather see it with my own eyes…well in your case hear it with my own ears."

"It's okay Hihara-senpai…"

"How'd you know I'm older than you? Oh! You've heard about me already haven't you?"

"Um…no actually…the color of your neck tie…"

"Oh! Hahaha, sorry Hino-chan! It's not like I expected you to know who I was or anything. Its just most people have heard of me."

"Um…well…sorry to cut this conversation short Hihara-senpai…but I have to go and practice a little bit."

"Sorry Hino-chan! We'll just talk later okay? I have to run too…I don't want to keep Yunoki waiting and I really need to get out of this uniform."

He ran down the corridor again and I could hear more crashes…except this time there were multiple screams from the girls walking up the stairs. I couldn't help but wince when I heard the crashes continuing down the stairs. I guess when you're in a rush…you don't care for the well being of others.

I continued on my way, looking through the glass of the doors every once in awhile to find an unoccupied room. No such luck as of now…but as I walked down farther I was finally able to find one. I quickly entered so that no one else would take this room from me. Looking up at the clock I noticed that I only had twenty-five minutes to practice the songs for Lili. With a sigh, I began to extract my violin from its red case.

"I guess twenty-five minutes would have to do for now…there's always time at lunch and after school."

Getting into the right position…I started to let the melody flow. The low pitch of the violin played into the intro and soon it became so much higher. Then calming down once again…almost like the wind, playful and yet powerful at the same time. The violin's pitch rang throughout the whole room, thankfully it was soundproof…but with the window open, there was a chance that the whole school was already hearing it. Each time I played a high note, my heart would soar along with it…up and down like a roller coaster with its riders screaming out of fear and joy. This song was the first song that Lili ever asked me to play for him. Air for violin…the air that was needed to let music live.


	3. Music for the Music Salon No 3

_**I do not own La Corda D'oro or any of the characters. Just the storyline.**_

* * *

Five more minutes…just five more minutes. 

That was all I could think as I looked out the window and listened to my teacher talk endlessly about the Edo period and the most powerful man in Japan after Hideyoshi. It turns out that Harada-sensei has a history fetish. Believe me, it's not an assumption. I remember the first day of school when she was passing out the workbooks for history…she started to caress the cover and her eyes began to shimmer with delight. Then she went on about how wonderful history was and how we should learn from everything the past rulers had done. After all the talking, she just sat down at her desk and fell asleep. It was creepy at first…but then it just got down right disgusting when she started to giggle and say the name Toyotomi Hideyoshi. That was Harada-sensei for you…the greatest teacher found at Seiso Academy.

The loud bell snapped me out of my thoughts and I rushed out of the classroom before any of my friends could stop me. I needed to get into the practice rooms before they were all gone. It was already hard for a general-ed student to rush from one end of the campus to the other, where all the musically talented students were found. It was harder for me because of the taunting I received from many of the snobby students that believed I was a fake. What's funny is that they would sometimes just take all the practice rooms so I couldn't practice. But of course…I have to thank them because I would have a reason to go up to the roof to practice.

Finally reaching the stairs, I sprinted up them…hoping that no one would get in my way. I dodged corners and students with shocked faces…I even skipped steps to get there faster. You can call me dedicated…or you could call me weird. I don't really care…all I care about is the promise I made to a little boy in my heart.

I guess what happened next could only be my fault. Papers went flying…arms were flaying…eyes were wide…and yet no impact came. Looking down at my waist I found an arm covered by a cream colored blazer. Lifting my head up, I was shocked to find myself looking into mystifying eyes. At first…I thought they were hazel…but when the lights were reflected…they looked like light gold.

"If you are balanced…I would like my arm back."

"Oh! Sorry and thank you!"

"It was nothing. I'll be on my way now."

"Wait! What's your name?"

He looked me up and down with a sneer on his face, "That's something you won't be needing," and off he went on his broomstick. **_(1)_**

I think it's safe to say…prince charming just became the surly, evil knight. Continuing on my way without any mishaps…I found out that all the rooms were once again taken. Holding in a sigh and putting a smile on my face, I headed towards the roof. Although he was rude to me…I couldn't help but think of the guy who had helped me. His eyes flashed across my mind and I was enticed. Something about them…the pain and longing they held in them called to me. The eyes pulled me in…but the personality just pushed me away. He was an enigma to me and I wanted to find out his secrets.

Pushing open the door, I was greeted by the blast of the trumpet. The tune was playful and exciting…making my heart want to dance along with it. Closing my eyes, I followed the music to the creator. Suddenly the music stopped and I heard a bark of laughter ahead of me.

"Hey Hino-chan! What are you doing up here? And why were your eyes closed?"

"You were the one playing Hihara-senpai?"

"Hahaha, yeah…" he bashfully scratched at the back of his head and ducked his head.

"You were amazing!"

"Not as amazing as you Hino-chan. You were the one playing Air this morning right? The whole school basically heard it before they went to classes. Everyone thought it was Tsukimori, but then he suddenly showed up in front of the gates."

"Tsukimori…?"

"You don't know him?"

"I haven't heard of him before…"

"Are you kidding me Hino-chan? He's the greatest violinist here at Seiso!"

"Wow…"

"Yeah! You have to meet him! You two could talk about violins and give each other tips or something!"

"If he's as great as you say…he won't need any tips from me."

"You never know Hino-chan. You might have a touch to the violin that he doesn't."

"Well…I guess I'll go then Hihara-senpai."

"Wait Hino-chan! Why'd you come up here for? Did you want to practice? I can leave if you want to practice."

"Oh no, it's okay Hihara-senpai. I was only coming up here for some fresh air. Continue your practicing…I'll see you around."

"Bu—"

Before he could protest anymore, I quickly slipped through the door and ran down the stairs. Hihara-senpai can be a tad overwhelming when he wants to get his way…but luckily I was fast enough to make a getaway. Leaning on the wall to catch my breath, I couldn't believe that I wouldn't be able to practice until lunchtime came. I could spend this time to study for my midterms in the library instead…but where was the fun in that?

**_So there was a question in my reviews about the sentence, "and off he went on his broomstick,"_** **_what I was trying to do was...give a sense of what Hino was thinking about the guy she had just met. Like the first impression she got of him...was basically a witch per say...because of the way he treated her when she asked what his name was. Sorry if there was any confusion. :)_**


	4. Menuet of Innocence

**_Kibou Yami- Thanks for the review, I hope my reply didn't confuse you more. Like I said, if you still don't understand what I was trying to portray through that sentence, just feel free to send me an email or something along those lines ._**

**_DazzleMeRose- Thanks for your review :D I hope you have fun where ever you are going and catch some sun ;). I'll try my best to get the chapters out as soon as I can…but I'll have to wait for some inspiration so it'll be excellently written for the readers._**

**_GSandM- Is this both of you girls? Well yeah…I hope you enjoyed the recently written chapter and I hope that my…writing will eloquently please you (two). Keep on reading ;)!_**

**_SailorMelina- At first I was hesitant to write this story…but the idea kept nagging at me so I couldn't stop myself from typing it out. After a few readings I thought that I should post this up and see the kind of reaction I would receive. I didn't want to write following the storyline of the anime or manga because I was scared that I wouldn't get the right feeling out to the readers. So this was the best I could do and I'm glad that you are enjoying it ___**

**_Stat-fallingdreams- Thank you for reading the story. I think the point of view I took on could only be described as a "Holden point of view" from The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger…except Kahoko isn't as…shall we say confused as Holden was. Thank you so much for the compliments and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. _**

_**RequiemElise- I'm glad that you see it as unique, thank you so much. I'll keep on writing and you'll keep on reading. Deal?**_

**_I do not own La Corda D'oro or any of the characters. Just the storyline._**

* * *

****I slid through the large oak doors of the library and made my way to the farthest corner of the room. Since I started going to Seiso last year, I was able to realize that many of the students liked to stick to the center of the library because they were able to socialize there. At least this one place would be deserted for sur—

"Uh…"

Looking down at the table I frequently occupied, I found myself looking at a sleeping boy. When I saw his hair…his blond hair…I felt a tremor run down my spine.

"L—Lili…?"

Could this be Lili? Was it possible that he was one of the new first years? If Lili were here…he would be a music student, but would he be sleeping? This could be the Lili that I've been looking for all of these years…I could have just found him right this moment. But…why don't I feel happy? Why am I just looking at this boy…I should be hugging him and squealing in glee. Why is this my reaction?

"Hmmm…What time is it?"

His sleepy and calm voice broke through my questioning and as I watched him yawn once more…I realized that there wasn't any way possible that this was Lili. Lili was a hyper little boy that would have grabbed me by now, but this one just looked at me, blinking.

"Um…who are you?"

"Kahoko Hino…are you okay?"

"Sleepy…"

"Do you want to go the nurses office?"

"No…it's relaxing…here."

He yawned again.

"Uh…"

"My name is…Keiichi Shimizu..."

"Nice to meet you Shimizu-kun…but are you sure you are okay?"

"Hmmm…just…tired."

He yawned _again_.

I couldn't help but wonder how many times he would yawn throughout our conversation. Or at least…I would call it a conversation. We are speaking to each other…just at a very slow pace.

"Where…are we?"

He didn't even bother to look around, he just stared at me with droopy, teal eyes. I could tell he wanted to sleep again.

"We're in the library Shimizu-kun."

"Really?"

"Don't you remember going in here?"

"I needed a book…"

"What book was it?"

"Melodies…"

"Melodies?"

"Melodies…of Famous Music."

"Oh…were you able to find it?"

"I don't remember…"

"Well what's that book you were resting on?"

"It's this…"

"This?"

"The book…"

"The book?"

"I was looking for."

"Well…he…he…"

It was…a grueling conversation, but Shimizu-kun seems like a nice person. He looks so tiny sitting there…I just want to pick him up and put him in my pocket so I could have him around me forever!

"Senpai…"

"Shimizu-kun?"

"I'm…going to go…"

"I'll talk to you later Shimizu-kun and be careful! Don't fall asleep on the sidewalk!"

"Yes…bye senpai…"

He slowly got off the chair and organized his books. If he was in the general-ed program…I don't think he would pass the physical education part. If he walks like this…I wonder how he would run…or if he could at all.

"Uh…do you need any help Shimizu-kun?"

"No…thank you senpai…I'm okay…"

"Okay…be careful."

"Yes…thank you…"

He shuffled his feet towards the door and I heavily through myself down into the chair behind me…only to meet the floor instead. Although that boy is slow, he still has the manners to push in a chair…but just at the wrong time. As I stood up I could feel painful shocks run through my butt.

"That is so going to leave a mark…"

As I sat down this time, I made sure the chair was where it should be…right under my butt. Just as I got comfortable…the bell rang and I could only stare dumbly at the clock. Why? Why now? Is the world against me?

After my dramatic thoughts, I slowly made my way towards class. Even if I rushed, I would be late anyway…so why bother? I could actually take my time and admire the paintings that hung on the walls and the halls that were once so full and now so empty. Looking at one particular painting, I saw the face of the creator of Seiso. He looked like a happy man…one that appreciated music. I had heard once that he used to travel around the world to search for music prodigies. He truly loved music…he loved it so much that he created this school for us. They had even said no one could stop him from making the school, once he decided on it…he put all his heart and blood into it. His children even apply themselves into making Seiso a place that people yearn to go to.

"I wonder…what his sons look like…"

"Why wonder if you can actually meet them?"

With my heart thumping against my chest, I turned around to see a dark haired man with piercing ruby eyes.

"Well maybe not all…but at least one."

"Huh?" Not the most intelligent word in my vocabulary…but it would have to do.

"Didn't you want to know what Kira-sama's sons looked like?"

"I was only wondering sir."

"You have your answer right in front of you."

"Huh?" There I go again…is there something wrong with my speech skills today?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Kira Akihiko."

"Kira Akihiko?! You're the son of the Kira-sama's family?!"

"Do we not look alike?"

Kira-san stood next to the painting and posed just like the creator did with his own flair. I couldn't believe my eyes…but they had the same characteristics…

"I'm sorry to rush off like this and leave you standing here confused. But I have important meetings to attend to. It was nice meeting you, I hope to see you again."

My brain hurts. It really does. I've had enough with today…meeting so many new people and they're not normal! They confuse me more than my best friends do and that's a big feat. One's loquacious, the other is arrogant, he's a total sleepy head, and this one talks to me out of the blue and then rushes off. Maybe I should have rushed off to class instead of taking it slow…CLASS! I'm late for class!


	5. Disguised by Beauty

**I do not own La Corda D'oro or any of the characters. I just own this storyline.**

* * *

The twists and turns of the corridors used to throw me off when I first came here, but if you were able to wonder the halls aimlessly as much as I had, you would realize that there were many shortcuts to one single destination. So taking the quickest shortcut possible to my fourth class of the day, I could only hope that Reiko-sensei would let my tardiness slide for the day.

"You little twerp! Who do you think you are walking around these corridors as if you actually belonged in them?"

"Yeah!"

"I—I am sin—sincerely sorry senpai."

"Speak up stupid!"

"You can't even speak like a normal person!"

"I c—can't s—stop s…senpai."

"You're just trying to be annoying aren't you?"

It was easy to see that this wasn't a friendly meeting in the middle of the hall, but I'm not trying to be Miss Point out the Obvious. The poor girl with cyan green hair stood trembling before two overly painted primates. Her eyes kept shifting to each end of the hallway as if looking for help.

"You should just drop out!"

"No one wants you here!"

"All you do is get in the way!"

"And show off with your novice skills!"

I just couldn't stand seeing more of this primitive fight of whose the best in the jungle.

"Hey! Leave the girl alone!"

I saw the backs of the two older girls stiffen before they swiftly turned towards me. I could see in their eyes that they were scared, but the look soon vanished to be replaced by smugness.

"Ha! Can you believe this girl Michelle-sama? She actually thinks she can tell you what to do!"

The lackey started to laugh in the most annoying, nails scratching against the chalkboard pitch. _Michelle-sama_ seemed to be thriving on her laugh; it's even possible that she started to shine brighter and smile even haughtier.

"Well Sakura-chan, it's not like she's worthy of knowing who I am. Look at what she's wearing, she's only a lowly gen-ed student."

"Of course Michelle-sama! You're so intelligent for noticing!"

"God! Are you two done? I swear my ears are bleeding!"

"DON'T SPEAK THAT WAY TO MICHELLE-SAMA YOU IDIOT!!"

_I should have kept quiet and let them continue their self worshipping acts because I think my ear drums just broke along with all the mirrors in the school._

"Can you two hyenas just leave? You're making me late for class and I really don't appreciate you being annoying."

"Why don't you just mind your own business and keep on walking?"

"Yeah! Michelle-sama doesn't need you here to tarnish her reputation!"

"She actually has a reputation? Oh! You mean the one at the zoo?"

"You little—!"

"Let's just go Sakura. We don't need to be around dirt like these _things_."

They pirouetted on their toes and struck a pose before they started to cackle and walk off. I stood there for a moment trying to shake off the feeling that I was actually dreaming all of this weirdness. Is that what money makes people into, because if that's true…then our future is truly looking dim.

"Um…t—thank y—you s—senpai."

"Oh! Hey! It's no problem! I actually enjoyed hearing their pleasant laughter!"

She looked at me uneasily, as if trying to decide if I was being sarcastic or simply mean.

"So what's your name? Mine is Kahoko Hino!"

"Mmmm—my name is…Shouko F—Fuyuumi."

"Well you better get to class then…oh no! Dang! I'm really really late for class now and Reiko-sensei is going to kill me! It was nice meeting you Fuyuumi-chan! Don't let those girls bully you again okay? See you around!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is really short, but I haven't had much time and I just wanted to get this out to you all before you start getting bored of me .! More to come soon!**


End file.
